kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydra
|hp = 400 |topspeed = |class=Legendary Air Machine |course=N/A |icon = }} The Hydra is a Legendary Air Ride Machine that appears in Kirby Air Ride. It can only be unlocked in City Trial. The player must either get all three parts from Red Boxes to ride it temporarily, or unlock all three parts on the Checklist to ride it in Free Run. It has very good turning, a fair glide, and high attack power that can defeat most other Air Ride Machines in one hit. It is one of the "legendary" stars (along with the Dragoon), and is one of the hardest stars to unlock. It possesses extremely high stats, surpassing the Dragoon in most areas except for handling and gliding, but its charging abilities are among the worst in the game. Similar to the Bulk Star, this star runs on "fuel" from charging (which takes a large amount of time). After a full charge, the Hydra will go at reckless speeds. It's an ideal vehicle for medium-length tracks, as the charge time will take too long in short tracks, and will take its toll on the user if the race is too long. If the spin attack is used in close range of an enemy, the Hydra will perform a ramming attack instead of a spin. About The Hydra's appearance is based on the rhinoceros beetle, an insect known for its strength. In fact, the Hydra is so powerful that at full speed, it can destroy most Air Ride Machines in one hit simply by ramming into them; the only Air Ride Machine that cannot be destroyed in one hit is the Wagon Star. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Hydra appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It can be found in Coin Launcher, Subspace Emissary, or Boss Battles. Theme Related Quotes Etymology "Hydra" is likely derived from the monster in Greek mythology of the same name, a multi-headed snake monster whose heads duplicated when cut off. This reference likely serves to emphasize the Hydra's enormous attack power and practical invincibility. Trivia *The item "Machine Parts," found in The Great Cave Offensive in Kirby Super Star Ultra, is actually Hydra parts X and Z, and it adds 121,300G to the player's score. Since Kirby Air Ride was developed after Kirby Super Star, it can't be found in the original game. In the original Kirby Super Star, the Machine Parts were instead the Nunchuks. *Regardless of the number of top speed patches the player may have obtained, the fastest the Hydra can go at any given time is 124.86 mph. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe and Kirby Battle Royale, Beetle's alternate outfits are based on the Hydra. Artwork KPR Sticker 143.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Concept Artwork KAR Hydra.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery Hydratrophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Beetle Rare.jpeg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Outfit) Hydra Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Sprites and Models Air Ride hydra 3995.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR Hydra sprites.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Hydra trophy 3541.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) MachinepartsKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Treasure) de:Hydra ja:ハイドラ Category:Air Ride Machines Category:Air Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Super Smash Bros.